


Feelings in Flowers

by completemindfvck



Series: SouMako Week 2015 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluffy, Language of Flowers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SouMako Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completemindfvck/pseuds/completemindfvck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of SouMako Week 2015! Prompt: Flower Language</p><p>Makoto wakes one morning to a bouquet of flowers with a note next to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings in Flowers

The early morning rays of the sun glared through the window as it brightened up the bedroom. Laying in the bed was it's occupant, Makoto. Once he felt the sun hit his face he groaned and put the pillow over his face to get the sun out of his face. As far as mornings went, Makoto hated waking up early. He didn't care if the early bird caught the worm, he just hated the thought of getting up at a godforsaken hour and having to move around only to go back to bed and repeat the cycle again. But then again, it was worth it because it meant he could cuddle with his boyfriend, Sousuke. A smile came to Makoto's face when he thought of his boyfriend.

He and Sousuke had been together since they were in college. They both ended up going to Tokyo and they kind of made use of their time together. First it was helping out in study sessions and copying down notes when one was sick then it turned into movie nights and falling asleep in each other's arms before they both realized the feelings they held for each other. Ever since that first love confession, they were together. In the three year time span they were together, they moved in and lived a domestic life. Some of their friends even described them as a married couple. Makoto chuckled at the thought. They could get married right now if they wanted but for now, they just wanted to wait.

Makoto sat up in bed and stretched his arms. Even thought it was hella early in the morning, he was ready to brave the day so he could come back home and be with his cuddly boyfriend. Makoto was about to get up when he noticed a bouquet featuring a variety of different flowers put together. He tilted his head slightly and picked it up. It looked and smelled beautiful. He smiled and picked up the note on the table.

_Dear Makoto,_

_I love you with all my heart but words cannot fully convey what I feel so I'll let the bouquet speak. In the bouquet is a red peony for my devotion to you, a deep pink rose for how thankful I am to have you in my life, a purple pansy to let you know that you're always on my mind, a primrose to show that I can't live without you, a lily to show how beautiful I think you are, a holly to show how happy I've been to wake up to you sleeping peacefully next to me, a blue violet to represent how faithful I've been for the past three years, a snowball to show that I'm forever bound to you, an orange rose for the flaming passion we still have, a red rose to remind you that I love you, a juniper to remind you that I'll protect you when you're in harm's way, a cape jasmine to show you how happy I've been with you and finally, an ivy to ask for your hand in marriage. Turn around._

As soon as Makoto finished the note, there was a dip on their bed. He turned around to see Sousuke holding a ring in his hands. Makoto put the bouquet down on the bedside table and hugged his fiancé.

"Yes," Makoto whispered, "I'll marry you." They broke apart so that Sousuke could put the ring on. Makoto looked at the ring with a bright smile on his face and began to cry out of happiness. Sousuke cupped his cheek and crashed his lips against his. Makoto kissed back and wrapped his arms around his neck. Though words couldn't express how happy he was, his actions spoke for him.


End file.
